My Sister's Protector
by jada1816
Summary: Summary: Lydia eldest princess of Enchancia, is finally what she's always wanted to be - A Royal Sorceress. But with a new threat coming and the arrival of Sofia's twin' will the Kingdom of Enchancia, and Sofia's amulet, finally be safe from harm? (ON TEMPORARY HOLD)(rewrite)
1. Chapter 1 - The lost sister

My sister's Protector

A Sofia the first fanfiction

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or its characters, and Lydia and Ezeyal belong to GradGirl2010. All other characters are mine and mine alone so** **please don't steal them.**

 **(A/N) This is my first fanfiction, so no flames please.**

 **Summary: Lydia(eldest princess of Enchancia) is finally what she's always wanted to be - A Royal Sorceress. But with a new threat coming, and the arrival of Sofia's twin, will the Kingdom of Enchancia, and Sofia's amulet finally be safe from harm?**

Ages:

Lydia: 24

Sofia: 19

Amber: 20

James: 20

Hildegard: 19

Cleo: 18

Hugo: 20

Ruby: 19

Jade: 19

Miranda: 39

Roland: 41

* * *

 _Chapter 1- The Lost Sister_

"I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU SAID THAT, AMBER!" Screamed a furious and teary eyed Sofia. Lydia, hearing the scream from the adjacent hall, entered to see what was amiss. Sofia startled her storming out. Eezeyal, Lydia's trusted owl companian, was nearly knocked off her shoulder. Queen Miranda and King Roland, arrived in shock of their youngest dauighter racing into her room, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sofia please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to" said Amber as she ran after Sofia

"Why is Sofia, mad at Amber, James" said Lydia, Queen Miranda and King Roland, looking very concerned.

"Well it started, like this" said James

 **FLASHBACK**

"Sofia wake up, it's time to go to the Leaf Song Festival." Screamed James

"Do we really have to wake up this early?" Yawned Sofia

"Yes or we'll miss the carriage, now let's go, Amber and Lydia are already up." Said James

"Okay I'm coming." Said Sofia

It's been five years since Lydia came to the Palace, and found out Cedric's plan to steal the amulet of avalor, and thwarted hid every attempt until he gave up and fell in love with her. (A/N Cedric is two years older than Lydia). Amber, who is more beautiful than ever, albeit retaining her treasured vanity, was excited beyond words. To go to the Leaf Song Festival with her favorite sister - no offence to Lydia - and show off her new gown? She can't think of a better day. She had the dress modeled after her previous one from when she was a child. The lace added to the last foot of the skirt emitted an elegance with each stride. Although, she has to admit, her absolute favorite part is the over shoulder crop showing off her curvacious features. The topper to ensure all the jaw drops would be hers, was applying her favorite coloring to her already rosy lips. James grew into a handsome man. He is 6 foot tall and had a well-built body, he lost all the baby fat and started taking things seriously, he still plays pranks sometimes, and he also decided to grow his hair and ties it into a ponytail. Sofia grew to be a kind, beautiful and generous woman loved by all in the village of Enchancia, she also has lots of admirers, even more than Amber, who gets Jealous from time to time.

PAUSE FLASHBACK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay what does this have to do with Sofia being mad at Amber" said Queen Miranda.

"Hold on I'm getting there" said James

CONTINUE FLASHBACK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time Skip xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the festival, the sun was shining brightly, not a single cloud in the sky, there were lots of stalls where you could play games and win prizes, as the festival was about to come to a close, the ring master announced that they will be having a song in honour of all the twins since he is also a twin, and it is his birthday.

"Can all the twins of Enchancia, stand up please" he said

Amber, James, June, Jin (A/N I'm not really sure if they are twins, but in my story they are) and all the other twins of Enchancia stood up.

The musicians started to play the very beautiful song and when the song was done, Amber had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Sofia the song was so beautiful, it was as though the song was for meant just for me" said Amber as she prattled on and on about the song.

"Ok Amber I get it the song was beautiful, can you please stop now?" said Sofia irritably.

"What's the matter, Sofia why so glum, I'm just saying how beautiful the song was, besides it's not like you ever had a twin before"

Sofia stopped abruptly and turned around to face Amber with tears in her eyes.

"How would you know whether I had a twin or not Amber, you don't even know everything about me."

Sofia then looked shocked as though she said something bad and ran away.

"Way to go Amber, you just upset Sofia." Said James as he went after Sofia. He found her crying by the lake, sadly skipping stones.

"Sofia what's wrong?"

"Amber's just being insensitive again"

"Yeah, but why did you get so upset about what amber said back there?"

Sofia stiffened and had on a very cold facial expression and scowled

"It's none of your business, but if you want to know so badly ask mom."

She walked back to the carriage where amber was waiting with a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Sofia, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"I know you didn't mean to, but you did and I forgive you."

The rest of the carriage ride was peaceful, until when the carriage was nearly home, then Amber made a comment that upset Sofia.

"Why did you get so upset before Sofia I only said that you don't have a twin."

Sofia face had unshed tears, before she slapped Amber and ran away into her room.

 **END FLASHBACK**

When James was done, Lydia and Queen Miranda had tears in their eyes and King Roland was worried when he saw his wife's face.

"Lydia please go check on your sister please." Said Queen Miranda looking very pale.

"Okay mom." Said Lydia looking very pale.

"Mom what's going on" said James

"Roland, James there's something I have to tell you, I didn't have only Sofia and Lydia, I also had another child, she was a girl and also Sofia's twin sister, but she died along with my previous husband, in a sea accident."

(Gasp) "So that's why Sofia got so upset today" said a shocked Amber.

"Why are you here Amber?" asked James "I thought you were trying to apologise to Sofia."

"I was, but Lydia told me to come here." She said "Mom, what's going on, why is Sofia so mad at me?"

"There's something I have to tell you, something I should have told you before a long time ago." Said Miranda sadly "I hope you will forgive me for withholding this vital piece of information from you."

"Go ahead, love tell us" said Roland encouragingly

"Well, it all started, with the birth of Sofia and Lumina…"

 **Revised 21/09/2016**

* * *

 **(A/N) That's all for the first chapter folks. So is anyone excited to hear the story of Lumina, well so am I? It might take a few chapters maybe.**

 **Please READ and REVIEW and you get (drumroll) an Ice-cream sundae.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Revelation

_Chapter 2- Revelation_

* * *

 **(A/N)** "Hi"- Words

'Hi'- Thoughts

" **Hi"- Spells**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or its characters, and Lydia and Ezeyal belong to GradGirl2010. All other characters are mine and mine alone so please don't steal them. I also do not own Lucy Heartfillia (Fairy Tail) celestial keys, although I wish I did.**

 **Summary: Lydia, eldest Princess of Enchancia, is finally what she's always wanted to be - A Royal Sorceress. But with a new threat coming, and the arrival of Sofia's twin, will the Kingdom of Enchancia, and Sofia's amulet, finally be safe from harm?**

Ages:

Lydia: 24

Sofia: 19

Amber: 20

James: 20

Hildegard: 19

Cleo: 18

Hugo: 20

Ruby: 19

Jade: 19

Miranda: 39

Roland: 41

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2- Revelation**_

In the village of Enchancia, there was a beautiful lady named was the town's local shoemaker, along with her husband Alex, they had a beautiful daughter named Lydia, with twins on the way. Miranda wason herway to see her best friend Luna who lived outside of the village, because the villagers did not take kindly to fox fey with her husband Sky and her son whose name was Nate. They might seem like a normal person to you except for the fact that Luna is a fox fey. She hadlong white hair and golden eyes, with white fox ears and a white fluffy fox tail. Her husband Ryan was a normal human with blond hair and blue eyes. Nate had his father's blond hair and blue eyes, but he got his mom's ears and tail. As she got closer to Luna's house, she was lost in her thoughts when she bumped into a very beautiful lady.

"Oh, I am so very so-"

"You pregnant bitch, can't you watch where you are going" she screamed in a very high pitched voice "Don't you know who I am,"

"Umm, no actually"

"I am Megara the most beautiful, talented and evil witch, now kneel before me and kiss my feet."

"No, I tried to apologise but you insulted me by calling me a bitch. So goodbye."

Megara was furious 'so the bitch won't do my bidding well, it looks like I'll just have to teach her a lesson.' She then started to smile evilly and said **"On the day of your child's birth, you will experience great pain and your baby shall not live within the hour."** She then started to cackle evilly and disappeared.

But what Megara did not know that Miranda was pregnant with twins. Stricken with fear, Miranda rushed to Luna's house and while sobbing told her and Sky everything. Luna was furious and said "that bitch, don't worry Mira, I'll go to her and find a way to reverse the curse."

"But what if there is no way to reverse the curse" replied a nearly hysterical Miranda.

"Then I'll go and kill the witch, myself."

Then Alex, Lydia and Nate stopped by the house.

"Hey Luna, I brought Nate home, have you seen Mira" he stopped himself as he saw Miranda's teary face and Luna's furious face. He turned to Lydia and Nate and told them to go outside and play.

"What's going on? Why is my wife crying?"

"Megara cursed her and said that her baby would die." said Luna still angry.

Alex was so furious, that he told Miranda to stay with Luna for the night and then he said "come on Sky, we're going to go fuck her shit up" and they both stormed out. They were gone for several hours before they returned, both looking very sad and covered in blood. Luna jumped up and said that Miranda was sleeping, Alex immediately went to see his wife and daughter.

"So how did it go, is Megara dead? Is there a cure? " She asked eagerly, but Sky only shook his head and said that, Megara was dead, but there was no cure. Luna started to cry, and was determined then to find a cure.

The day of the twins birth came and as Megara said Miranda was in great pain. "Push, push I can see the head" said Luna. Miranda gave one big push and a girl with reddish-brown hair and big blue eyes came out screaming. Miranda smiled as Luna put her on her chest, then Luna cleaned her and gave her to Alex to hold, before a splitting pain went through Miranda's body

"Okay one baby out, another to go" said Luna "you can do this, just give one big push and she's out." She said to an exhausted Miranda. After twelve minutes she pushed out another baby girl that looked much like the first one except that this baby wasn't breathing. Miranda started to panic and said "she's not breathing". Luna was well prepared for this and said "don't worry I know what to do but there will be side effects. Are you sure you want to take the risks?"

"Yes, anything just please save my baby" pleaded a teary eyed Miranda.

Luna then drew a circle with magic chalk in the ground and laid the baby on it and took a knife and cut her finger and put some of her blood on the baby and chanted " **Little one, slumbering in death, sleep no more and awaken. (A/N I stink at making chants)**

There was a bright flash of light, which caused Alex and Miranda to shield their eyes, and when the flash died down, their baby now had fox ears and a fox tail and gold eyes, like Luna and Nate and a pink stripe running down her hair, but what was more confusing was the soft pink wings that covered her body, then it disappeared. Everyone held their breath afraid to breathe, until she gave a loud piercing cry, and they sighed with relief. Luna then cleaned her and brought both babies to Miranda, and asked

"What are you going to name them?"

"We are naming the first baby, Sofia" said Alex

"And the second baby is named Lumina, after my best friend" said Miranda

Luna was so touched, that she started to cry tears of joy. She then called in Lydia, Nate and Sky to come look at the babies.

"Are those my new sisters, mama?"

"Yes love, they are" Miranda says, bringing out Sofia and Lumina close to Lydia "this one is Sofia" bringing her close to Lydia to see.

"Wow, she is so pretty"

"And this one is Lumina" she says bringing Lumina close to Lydia so she can see her.

"Why does she have fox ears and a fox tail, like me and my mom." a very confused and perplexed Nate asks.

"It's because, Lumina is a very special baby" says Luna

"She is wow, I have a special sister"

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes, please"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time Skip xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **5 years later**

A little girl, with fox ears and a fox tail and pink highlights sat on the edge of the river, holding a battered teddy bear and covered in mud, was crying her eyes out, because she was being bullied because of how she looks.

"Why does no one like me? Am I not a special person, why?" she sobbed

"Lumina, Lumina where are you?" shouted Miranda worriedly

"Here I am mama"

"Oh there you are you got me so worried, please don't run off again, okay darling"

"Yes mama"

"Now cheer up, it won't do for the birthday girl, to be sad, now okay"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Sofia and Lumina, Happy birthday to you" Miranda, Alex, Lydia, Luna, Sky and Nate sang.

Sofia and Lumina blew out their candles and made a wish.

"Okay time for presents" said Sky

Miranda and Alex gave Sofia a pair of beautiful gloves knitted with magic, to change colour to match with the outfit and gave Luna a beautiful scarf also knitted with magic to stay clean forever. Lydia gave them a magic music box that could play any music of their choice, Nate gave them twin necklaces that would glow whenever the other was in trouble. Luna and Sky gave Sofia a magical whip (1) that had all the abilities of wind, water, fire and earth. And Luna gave Lumina her magic celestial keys (2) which consisted of the 12 golden zodiac keys and 5 silver keys.

"Luna, are you sure you want to give Lumina your keys, they are your prized possessions." Asked Miranda

"Yes, I would like for Lumina to have them"

"Thank you, Aunt Luna, I will treasure them always" said Lumina giving her a big hug.

"Would you like me to show you how to open them?"

"Yes please"

"Okay as long as it is okay with your mom and dad"

"Please can I learn momma, please." she said giving puppy dog eyes

"Well, I don't know" said Miranda teasingly, and then Sofia and Lumina gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes ever, with a pout on their face and watery eyes. 'Oh no they're doing that face again. How can I say no.' "oh alright you can learn, but be careful."

"Okay mama I will." "Okay, now to summon a celestial spirit, you have to charge all of your energy to the spirit key and say the chant" said Luna "why don't you start small with this spirit" she says bringing out a small silver key.

"Okay" Lumina says enthusiastically **"open gate of the Canis Minor Nikora, Plue".** There was ding dong then a little white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose reminiscent of a carrot, giving him a slight appearance of a snowman appeared.

"Cool, do it again do it again" clapped Sofia eagerly.

"Okay, now I will teach you, how to summon a more difficult spirit" said Luna "Okay now to summon this spirit you have to put this key in water for the gate to open" Luna then picks out a key and says "now repeat after me **Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius** , but remember to stick it in water first"

Lumina stuck the key in water and said " **Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius"** there was a huge whirlpool and a beautiful mermaid with blue hair and a blue mermaid carrying a huge urn burst out of the water. "What do you want brat, can't you see that I was in the middle of my date." She barked angrily to Luna, with fire in her eyes.

"Sorry miss but I summoned you I didn't know that you were on a date" said Lumina very cutely.

The fire in Aquarius eyes died out as she squealed and glomped her. "Oh my gosh, aren't you the cutest thing ever, are you my new summoner."

"Yes miss"

"Hello miss my name is Sofia, Lumina's twin sister.

"Kya, there's two of them" she squealed

Then Aquarius's key began to glow "Oh, no I have to leave now, but see you cuties later" she then kissed both of them of the cheeks and disappeared with a swish of her blue tail.

"Well, that was weird, she never used to act like that with me before.

"Are you feeling tired Lumina?" She asked worriedly

"Nope, I'm feeling A-Okay"

'huh, that is very peculiar, I always got tired after summoning Aquarius, because she took a lot out of me, I wonder if…' Luna then took out two keys and said "Lumina I want you to try summoning these two at once okay"

"Okay, **open gate of the maiden, Virgo, Open gate of the Lamb Aries."**

A lady wearing a maid outfit with chains around her wrist popped out of the ground, and another lady wearing a white dress and had pink hair and horns came out as well.

"Princess I am Virgo, would you like to punish me for coming late, and I am Aries, I'm sorry for not coming quickly.

Lumina sweat dropped and said no that won't be necessary. And closed their gates. "Aunt Luna I'm getting tired can I stop now?"

"Of course you can sweetie"

Luna then went over to Lydia who picked her up and she immediately fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time Skip xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **3 years later**

"I can't take it anymore Miranda, I can't stand everyone treating Lumina like she is a monster, and you do nothing about it," a furious Alex screamed after Lumina came home from school crying.

"Well, what am I supposed to do then Alex, I've tried my best to shield her from the people's harsh and cruel words, but nothing works only the Hanshaws **(I think that's how you spell Ruby's surname)** and the Chens **(I think that is what Jade's surname is)** that treat her like she is normal, and today Mrs Hatchet said that she'll ruin my business and Mr Stein said that he'll kick Sofia out of the school if I don't get rid of Lumina"

"Oh so your business is more important than your daughter now, is it, or have you forgotten all the troubles we had to go through just to have her with us,"

"What can I do Alex?! Because we are always shielding her and ever since Lydia went to Hexley Halls, you never touch me anymore" Miranda was crying now, then she finally made a decision and coldly said

"Alex, I want a divorce and I want you to leave and take Lumina with you"

"Miranda you can't do this, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but please don't do this to me,"

"No, I've made up my mind, you have one day to pack up your things and leave and take that burden with you," as soon as she said burden, Alex face became red with anger and he stormed out of the house, slamming the door.

Miranda retreated to her room to cry silently, but unbeknownst to them Lumina and Sofia heard every word.

"Sofia do you think that Mom really will kick me and dad out" Lumina cried and was comforted by Sofia.

"Nah, they're just having another silly disputes, okay don't worry I'll protect you"

"Lumina, I have a surprise for you," said Alex "we are going on a boat trip, just you and me wouldn't you like that"

"B-but I want to stay here with Sofia,"

"Its okay princess, you will be back soon"

"P-promise"

"Promise"

So Lumina packed her clothes, shoes, and her scarf that her mom gave her into her little suitcase, and put her celestial keys on her belt.

She then called out Virgo, **"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo"**

"You called princess?"

"Um, yes can you please keep my suitcase in the celestial realm for me please?"

"Ok, but might I ask why, princess?"

"I think momma is sending me away" She then looked to Virgo and asked "am I a bad person, Virgo?"

"No princess you are Lumina which means that you are beautiful, kind, smart and ticklish" She then started tickling her.

"Ha-ha okay please stop"

"Okay, but before you go, can you please give this letter to Lydia?

"Okay princess"

Virgo then smiled and disappeared with her suit cases.

Lumina went to the lake with Sofia and called out Aquarius because Sofia wanted to say goodbye to her.

" **Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius"**

"Oh my babies I heard what your mom did I'm so sorry, do you want me to drown her for you?"

Lumina and Sofia sweat dropped and shouted **"NO!"**

"Okay I'm just teasing, but are you okay Lumina?"

"No, but I'll be fine"

"Bye Aquarius see you soon" Sofia shouted and waved.

"Bye my lovey, see you soon."

 **1 week later**

"Miranda, how could you?" Luna looked at her disapprovingly

"I-I had to it was the only w-way I co-could protect her and now she hates me" Miranda sobbed

"Oh sweetie it's okay, I'm sure Lumina doesn't hate you

"Still I should have been there for her, instead I'm just a coward"

"We-"

*knock knock*

Miranda wiped her eyes and went to answer the door. A young man wearing a blue sailor suit was standing there.

"Are you Miranda Balthazar?"

"Yes I am why"

He removed his cap and said "I'm sorry to tell you this mam but your husband and daughter Lumina was in a sea accident, they didn't make it."

Miranda heard a buzzing in her ears and kept hearing the words "didn't make it, didn't make it over and over again" the next thing she saw was black and her thoughts were "what am I going to tell Sofia and Lydia?"

* * *

 **(1) Lucy had a magical whip, given to her in Edolas by Virgo**

 **(2) She also had her celestial sprit keys**

 **Please review, don't just read and leave, I would like to know what your thoughts are, please also follow and favourite my story please, you can also PM me or send me an e-mail on gelface215 .**

 **Thank you all. ^-^**

* * *

 **Me: That's all folks**

 **Looney Toons: Hey that's our line you stole it get her!**

 **Revised on 21/09/2016**


	3. I'm sorry

**Author's Note – I'm sorry**

I'm so sorry, to let you guys down, those who were expecting a new chapter, I have to write my final exams in two weeks and I have to study. I also have a huge case of writer's block, music usually gives me inspiration and right now I don't know any good ones. Please if you have any suggestions I will be happy to hear it, also I wrote a one-shot about Sonic vs Rainbow Dash, please check it out and tell me what you think, love you guys.

 **jada1816**


	4. ADOPTON

Sorry

Dear readers, I am sorry for not continuing this story, but due to unfortunate circumstances I cannot continue this story, so I will be putting it for adoption. I am not abandoning this story, I will finish it, but not right now. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
